


Unexpected Torture

by Shescella



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure Smut, Romance, can pretend that it doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shescella/pseuds/Shescella
Summary: [Companion oneshot to "A Troubled Mother" but can be read as a standalone] Aerith sneaks Cloud into her room one night and gives him a surprise.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Unexpected Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from another reader... because I couldn't decide how I could write this and with what kind of universe, I decided to do it in the "A Troubled Mother" universe. For those who do not want such a pure and cute oneshot tainted with this unwholesome companion oneshot YOU CAN PRETEND THIS DOESNT EXIST LOL. For those thirsty for some clerith fanfic action... here you go... nsfw is not my most favorite thing to write (because it takes so much brain power) but... it happened so enjoy

Cloud hissed as he clutched a hand on his steering wheel with a deathly grip, wondering how much longer he could last. He feared that if he let it go, his self-control would spiral down into nothingness, only to leave him with a hunger that probably wouldn't be satisfied until the sun raised the next morning. However, he didn't have that type of time, and so, as he watched Aerith swallow him whole with that cute, petite mouth of hers in the dark of his car, he tried not to have his way with her right there and then in the backseat.

"Aerith," he managed to groan as he placed his other hand behind the back of her head, eyes addicted to the sight of it just bobbing up and down his cock within the dim lights of the street lamps that stood tall outside. "Aerith, enough. Your mom's probably waiting for you to come home."

He didn't know why he even tried talking her out of it as he felt her purposely shove it deeper into the back of her throat, nearly making him cum if not for the numbing whitening of his knuckles as he held onto the steering wheel even tighter.

Just a few minutes ago, they had been enjoying a romantic drive home from a lovely dinner until Aerith suddenly requested to stop by the outskirts of her block devoid of people. He should've known what she was planning the moment she unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed onto his neck, and started to kiss him senseless. Of course, he responded enthusiastically, but the last thing he expected was for her to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Before he could even utter a single word in question, her soft, warm tongue was already running up his long length.

"Your fault," he heard her mutter as she released his cock with her mouth, allowing it to meet the cold air as she gave her jaw a break. Her emerald eyes looked up at his, but her hand never stopped as she jerked him, never giving him a rest as his mind tried to gather itself up for a conversation. "Payback."

"What? For wha—fuck, Aerith, _stop._ " He almost shot his load in his car if he hadn't ripped her hand away. Not caring if it was terribly painful, he tucked himself back in, preventing her from doing anything more. While he would've loved to keep going, Elmyra's looks of disapproval for bringing her precious daughter home late was more than enough for him to stop.

Aerith pulled her head up to meet his mouth in a sloppy kiss before she finally sat up a bit straighter. However, her playful glare never disappeared as she mockingly pouted.

"Payback: for keeping me a secret from your mom for two _months?_ "

"You're _still_ going on about that?"

It had been a month since their little family dinner that Claudia had insisted him to invite Aerith to. To say that his mom was happy was an understatement; he didn't know if a morning had ever passed without Claudia asking about Aerith before he left the door for school since. He knew that his mother was one to gush about things like these (which was the reason why he had kept his relationship with Aerith a secret in the first place), but he didn't expect it to be _this_ bad. Already, Claudia was sending future wedding invitations to their relatives, and the embarrassment he faced whenever he saw his aunts and uncles was off the charts. Already assuming the role of daughter-in-law, Aerith returned Claudia's love by asking when was the next time she could eat with them again. Because of this, Claudia thought of Aerith as nothing more than a sweet, innocent, kindhearted angel—a present from heaven for her supposedly-dense and unromantic son. However, there was one thing about Claudia's impression that was horribly wrong.

Aerith was anything _but_ innocent.

Cloud rethought all the countless times he found himself underneath Aerith on her bed when Elmyra was out for work. They never had sex before, but they might as well with the way Aerith would teasingly grind herself bare against his dick with only the fabric of his boxer briefs between them during every make-out session that started. All the licking and sucking they gave each other was great and definitely felt fantastic, but it was all just another form of torture for Cloud. The only thing that kept him from going all the way was the lack of a condom every time and his shyness from even asking her for sex.

If Claudia knew that he could ever be _shy_ about these kinds of things, he was never going to live it down.

_Dude, just pull out_ , Zack had advised him when asked about why they didn't bang yet. _Might not be as good as a condom, but can be full-proof too!_

Cloud didn't know what Zack did with previous partners, but Cloud was _not_ going to get a surprise baby nine months later.

"I never saw you look so irritated before until that dinner," Aerith quirked an eyebrow up. Unbeknownst to her, Cloud was a bit too occupied trying to calm the tent in his pants. It took him a long three seconds before he found the words in his mouth again.

"I wasn't irritated," he muttered. "Just uncomfortable. My mom can turn into a squealing twenty-year-old any moment—I was just preparing."

"Doesn't hide the fact that you still hid me from her. I don't mind keeping a secret; I just don't ever remember making that sort of agreement. I even introduced you to Elmyra the same week we got together!"

"You and my mom make up a special race," he muttered. Not wanting to continue this topic (he knew Aerith was just teasing him at this point), Cloud turned on his car and began driving before Aerith could complain. "Now let's get you home. I never thought I would ever see something so scary as your mom's glares before."

"She likes you behind that tough façade of hers. No worries," Aerith giggled as she sat back at her seat.

During his short drive to the front of her house, Cloud leaned over to her seat to give her a sweet, chaste kiss goodbye, but the kiss was lasting longer a bit longer with the way Aerith anchored him there.

"I didn't forgive you yet," she whispered. "So park your car and come in."

"Come in?" he repeated. He looked at the time on his dashboard and blinked at her. "Aerith, it's near midnight."

"Exactly. We haven't been in my room in a while," she said suggestively. There was only one thing they did in her room, but it was always during the daytime when there was no one else in the house. Eyes wide at what she was inviting him into, Cloud shook his head.

"Your mom's home," he said stupidly. That didn't seem to faze Aerith.

"Home and asleep," she corrected before she unbuckled her seatbelt along with his. "So hurry up and park your car, and I'll sneak you in."

His words were silenced when Aerith brought her head into the crook of his neck and starting to suck at a sensitive part of his skin, taunting him to just accept her invitation already. Cloud closed his eyes to revel in the flutters that rummaged behind his ribcage before he caved. Her room was downstairs while Elmyra's was up—the walls couldn't be too thin.

"Okay. Just for a little bit," he half-whispered. Aerith let a small squeal of excitement as his impulsiveness got the better of him. Parking his car by the side on the street, he allowed the eager Aerith to lead him to the front of her house, keys held tightly in her hand so that they wouldn't jingle.

He didn't think he would witness his own personal, live-action horror film as his socks rubbed against the hardwood floors of Aerith's house in an attempt to not make a sound. If Elmyra ever caught him like this, he wasn't sure if he could ever live the next day once she banned him from seeing her daughter. Aerith, on the other hand, didn't seem to fear as she quietly shut the door before silently gesturing for him to go into her room underneath the low glimmer of the kitchen night light. Once her door was shut behind her back, Aerith wound her arms around his waist lovingly, softly giggling as she breathed in the smell of his T-shirt.

"It's been so long since we've been in my room. Ah, this is bliss," she murmured, the voice of her vibrations tickling him a bit as he took some steps backwards to fall against her bed. "I missed you."

"I see you almost every day," Cloud ruined her tiny drama-queen moment as he turned them onto their sides so that he could cuddle her better. "Which is funny—I barely saw you outside of swim practice before we got together."

"You started to see me once you started to purposely bump into me in the halls," Aerith cooed, making him turn a bit hot. "So cute, bringing Tifa and Zack along with your antics. Think I didn't notice the way you tried to flex your social life in front of me?"

"Think I didn't notice the way you drooled over my body during swim practice?" Cloud closed his eyes as he relaxed in the softness of his sheets, which was dangerous—he couldn't risk the both of them just falling asleep here.

"It's natural for anyone to look at you."

Cloud nearly yelped when Aerith slipped a hand underneath his shirt and felt the lines of his abs. "Because you're the only one on the team with such… _chocolately_ abs."

"Chocolate…" That was such a weird word to describe his muscles, but he expected nothing less from his weird, quirky girlfriend.

"I didn't bring you here just to talk," Aerith finally broke the ice as she propped herself up with an elbow. Her eyes were half-lidded as she gazed into her boyfriend's handsome face. Cloud did the same as he reached a hand up and slowly slipped off the hair tie that held her hair together.

"Then come here," he whispered.

And that was enough to get Aerith tumbling back onto bed as her hair fell all over his face like jungle vines as her mouth met his in a searing, hot kiss—a kiss hot enough to set a fire deep within the pit of his stomach and enflame all of his limbs.

Her hands were too excited as she slipped both of them underneath his shirt, eager to run them down the hard and defined muscles of his chest and stomach. Keeping in mind that Elmyra was fast asleep, Cloud kept his groans down to soft murmurs as he kissed her back and slid his tongue against hers just as enthusiastically, wondering if he would ever be tired of holding her close like this.

Cloud flipped them over so that he could be the one on top, taking his turn to feel underneath her own shirt. He knew she liked it whenever he felt underneath her bra before he took it off, so he paid extra attention to her soft mounds as he grasped onto one of them, allowing the ridges of his fingers to rub and slide against her nipple.

Gasping out of the kiss, Aerith let out soft mews as she kept her eyes closed and threw her head back against her pillow, enjoying the texture of his calloused hand against the silky skin of her breasts. She felt the cold air of her room when Cloud lifted her shirt up to expose her chest, sitting up so that he could watch her squirms as he dug both hands underneath her bra. Rolling both of his palms while giving occasional squeezes, he massaged her as he felt himself get hard once more.

"So sexy," he groaned before he finally unclipped her bra and brought his mouth down to one nipple, giving it a slow, long lick.

"Stop teasing me," Aerith panted. Impatient, she pushed his head down, earning a muffled noise of surprise from him. However, he was quick to act on her wants as he began to swirl his tongue around her hard pebble, making sure to give it occasional sucks and bites before easing the pain away with the flat of his smooth tongue. Making sure to give the same treatment to her other breast, he started to direct his attention to her pants as he skillfully unzipped her shorts.

When they first started to get physical, it took him forever to remove her bra and blindly unbutton her pants whenever she wore them, but now, he could do it half asleep with his teeth as he shoved a hand underneath her panties, making her squirm even more as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, that's good." she whimpered when he pressed his middle and ring finger against her clit. "You're getting better."

"Good," he breathed, loving the lust that laced her voice as her head began to float in the clouds with his ministrations. Slipping her shorts and underwear easily through her legs, he didn't wait to give her ultimate pleasure with his mouth elsewhere. Lining a trail of kisses from the valley of her chest to her stomach, he stopped right before her core before he landed his mouth against her inner thigh, teasing her as his warm breaths tickled her skin.

Something he noticed from all of their heavy sessions was that Aerith really was the opposite of how she appeared. Instead of liking things slow and languid, she liked it fast with a little bit of roughness. Knowing this, he didn't give her any warning as he slipped two fingers inside of her, eliciting a loud and delicious gasp from her as her eyes flew open to look at him.

"Cloud, oh my God," Aerith breathed as she jerked her hips up to meet his long fingers. " _Mhm…"_

"Feels good?" he said lowly as he thrusted his digits into her. He pulled out slowly before shoving them back in, hitting the spot he knew drove her crazy every time. Feeling the tightness of her pussy and the way it hugged his fingers nearly made him mad as his cock strained painfully against his slim-fit jeans. However, knowing that this was as far as things got, he focused on making Aerith see stars as he finally stopped kissing her thigh and began tonguing her clit.

"Yes," she gasped in delight, hand flying into his blonde locks. "Good. I like it. Really good."

Cloud always thought Zack was an idiot for having his ego inflated every time a girl complimented him and his skills in bed, but he started to see why now as he heard Aerith grab onto her pillow in an attempt to just hold onto something—she must've felt really good.

"Stop," Aerith requested as she pulled her hips back. His fingers slipped out, wet and slimy as they drenched in her liquid. Confused, Cloud sat up as he wiped them against his shirt. Usually, she would ride out her orgasm against his fingers, but this time, she stopped prematurely. His questions didn't get answered either when Aerith pulled her blouse over her head before tugging at the ends of his own shirt, signaling for him to take it off too. Wordlessly, he followed her command, easily stripping as she pushed him back down on bed.

"… Do you want my pants off too?" he asked dumbly. He knew it was a dumb question too with the way Aerith blinked at him before smiling.

"Why do you even ask?"

And in less than five seconds, the only thing on him were his briefs as Aerith straddled her naked form against the hardness of his cock. Once again, the torture was coming as his cursed underwear stood in between them. However, he was willing to take something rather than nothing as he let out a deep, low groan when Aerith rolled her hips once against him.

"You're going to kill me one day," he moaned as he grabbed onto her waist and began to grind his rock-hard dick against her hot clit. "Seriously."

"I'll make you feel amazing before you go," she whispered playfully before she leaned back and placed her hands behind her on the bed. Lifting her hips up, she began to rub against him rhythmically, almost making him lose all composure as he felt her wetness soak through his briefs and onto the entire length of his member.

Things got rough as Cloud started to feel himself reaching the climax. With grip tighter on her hips, he grinded against her erratically as he moved her pussy up and down his clothed cock, relishing the feeling of the delicious friction that made him lose his mind every time. Just when he was about to lift her up and cum into a tissue or something, Aerith did it herself, instantly cutting off his line of pleasure.

"Sit up," Aerith said simply as she got off of him.

Confused a second time that night, Cloud listened to her as he got onto his knees, wondering why she kept stopping. Plus, it was getting late—he should get home soon before his mom worried.

"Something the matter?" he asked, but his mind went blank when Aerith got down on all fours, pulled his briefs down, and began to suck it, all the while pumping him in her small, warm hand. Instantly, his hand flew down to her head as he buried his fingers into her hair and guided her, breaths ragged as he felt himself build up again.

" _Mhm,_ " Aerith moaned as she let him go, only to run her tongue up from his balls and over his tip before she swallowed him again. It took all of his willpower not to just hold onto her head with both hands and thrust.

"Can I cum in your mouth?" he asked as her pace started to get faster. He had never done it before, and he didn't want to soil her mouth without her permission.

"No, you can't," she answered, surprising him as a part of build up died down a bit with her rejection. Then, she reached her hand over to her drawer, and what she pulled out nearly made his eyes fly out.

"Is that a condom?" he spluttered, voice back to normal room volume by accident. He covered his mouth with a hand not only to shut himself up back up, but to keep his groans contained as Aerith gave him one more deep suck with the base of her throat.

"Why are you looking so surprised?" she asked. It was a genuine question as she straightened her back and met his eye level. Flashing the condom sandwiched between her two fingers, she waved it across his eyes. Like a lovestruck idiot, Cloud couldn't keep the surprise off his face as she hypnotized him with the tiny package.

"It's late," he said as he stated the obvious. More than he would've liked, Elmyra was always at the back of his mind—kill him for trying to live up to her with a good impression. "And…"

He didn't want to admit that he felt like it was a little bit too soon, despite the way his dick throbbed so painfully against his stomach. They had only been together for three months, and college acceptances were right behind the corner. What if they didn't work out, even though they both promised each other that long-distance would work between them? Contrary to Aerith's initiative on bed, she was just like him: unexperienced and fumbling with their first love with each other. He didn't want to do anything she'd regret.

Aerith didn't allow him much time to think though when she pulled him back down, positioning herself underneath him as her sweet smile shined under the moonlight that streamed through her large window.

Kissing her forehead, Cloud propped himself up with his elbows as he raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain herself.

"I have wants too," Aerith giggled as she traced his collarbone with her slender fingers. "You think you're the only one who feels sexually frustrated every time we do this?"

"… Not really surprised. Just… unsure. And where did you even get one?"

Aerith didn't hesitate to reach back over to her drawer and slide it open. Looking over, he was a fool to think that she had only one—she had an entire _box._

"Where any normal person would get it: at the store," she deadpanned, amused by Cloud's innocence. "It's not black magic, Cloud."

"You just walked in and bought it?" Incredulous, Cloud was starting to feel his hard-on die down as their conversation stretched longer than he thought. He knew he was killing the mood too with all his questions, but fuck the mood.

"Yeah, and the guy at the cashier tried to hit me up too, wondering why I was getting all these, and did you know what I said?" Aerith pulled herself up so that her mouth could be at the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his neck as she whispered the words that got his member standing straight back up again. "I bought all this to finally fuck with my boyfriend."

"Don't cuss like that," he groaned as he brought his hips down to rub against her opening in an attempt to quell his eagerness. "You're not one to curse."

"… We'll see. Now do you want to or are you going to continue questioning me?"

Cloud would be insane to reject her advances. No longer needing anymore confirmation about how firm she was with this, he stood on his knees, took the condom off her hands, and ripped it open, heart racing as he tried to keep an even breath. The anticipation was too much for him as he clumsily fumbled with the latex, too blind in the dark to know which side was up as his eyebrows furrowed at the new challenge.

"Here, let me help," Aerith offered as she held her hand out for the condom. Without thinking, he gave it to her, not expecting her to do anything more than just rolling it down his length with her hand.

What he didn't expect was for her to put it on with her mouth, preparing him for a warmth much softer and tighter than her lips as his voice hitched in his throat. Making sure it was on properly with her hands, Aerith fluttered back down on the soft sheets, bringing him down with her by the neck as her soft tendrils spread across her pillows.

"Whenever you're ready," Aerith smiled.

Cloud gulped as he swallowed down his nervousness and lowered himself down to her, letting out a shaky breath as his heart beat began to drum thunderously in his ears.

His cock slipped against her and hit her stomach as he struggled to find her opening in the dark, already growing a bit impatient as he felt Aerith's amused eyes just watching his clumsiness. When he failed to guide himself into her, Aerith reached a hand down and grabbed onto him.

"Like this," she whispered, and she placed his tip between her lower lips before wrapping her legs around his back and pushing him in.

"Aw, fuck," he drawled out, feeling himself sink into her core as his cock stretched her tight cavern. Cloud had to bite his bottom lip so that he didn't cum from just entering. "Fuck."

"What a mouth," Aerith said as she winced from the burning stretch. As she shifted below him to adjust to his large size, Cloud held in his breath before placing a hand down against her hip, stopping her movements.

"Holy shit, don't move like that," Cloud hissed, burying his face into her hair as he breathed in her sweet scent. Never had he felt such a pleasurable feeling as her walls pulsated around him, teasing his cock and testing the limits of his self-control. Restraining himself from just plunging into her mindlessly, Cloud waited until Aerith got used to the feeling of his large size.

"Go," she gasped as she pushed her hips against him, and that was enough to cause his strings to snap.

Withdrawing from her, Cloud pulled out just a bit before he shoved his cock back into her, groans a bit louder as he felt Aerith clench onto him, torturing him in a different way. Slow were his movements; he didn't want to hurt her in any way as he saw the slight frown etched across her face. The thought of her not enjoying it as much as he was dampened his spirits a bit.

"What's wrong, hm?" Aerith said breathlessly as her arms wound around his neck, eyes peering into his uncertain sapphire ones. "Not feeling good?"

"It feels fucking amazing," he shamelessly confessed as he indulged in another thrust. "But does it not feel good for you?"

Aerith blinked at him, making him feel like he asked something stupid before she smiled coyly. Then, she brought her mouth closer to his ear once more.

"Harder, Cloud, _harder._ I want _more._ "

Without another word, Cloud sat up and spread her legs wider before he slammed into her, causing her to gasp out loud as her bed creaked violently. Sheathing his cock deep inside her, he pulled out almost all the way before he slid it back in, making her pussy squelch as he drove into her like a plumbing rod.

"Oh my God, Cloud." Aerith once again clamped her hand against her mouth as she attempted to keep her moans to a minimum, but Cloud found an odd satisfaction in making that sort of sound come out of her. Even though he knew to keep quiet, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hand and pushing it against the bed.

"I want to hear you," he grunted. "You sound so hot."

" _Mhm!_ "

Hooking a hand against her hip, Cloud angled himself differently so that he could get in deeper, trying to find the place that would make Aerith go crazy. He wanted to make a mess out of her, to make her feel so good that she wouldn't think of anything else except him—to make her completely his.

"Good?" Cloud asked, but he didn't ask for certainty this time. Instead, he wanted to hear the desperateness in her voice as his eyes watched entranced by the way her pussy swallowed him up as he thrusted.

"Yes, it's good," Aerith managed to speak as her legs dangled by his sides.

Maintaining his control over her, Cloud flipped her over, lifted her ass, and plunged right back in, causing Aerith to yelp from surprise as his cock penetrated her in the new position.

Slapping a hand across her mouth, she muffled her moans of pleasure as her body rocked against the bed whenever he snapped his hips back in.

"You're really tight," Cloud huffed, amazed at how it was just getting better and better as he closed her legs together for more friction. "Ugh…"

"I want to get on top," Aerith groaned as she twisted her back to look back at him. "Can I?"

"You don't need to ask."

His reign was quickly over when Aerith slipped him out, pushed him back at the feet of her bed, and sat directly on top of him. Feeling the coldness of the air, he desperately wanted to go back inside her as she teasingly rubbed against him.

"You had a lot of fun, hm?" she whispered, hand sweetly caressing his cheek in an angelic, yet devilish, manner. "You look like you're about to lose it."

"Ugh, don't do this," Cloud begged as he watched the way she kept slipping against his dick purposely. "You're killing me."

"Good," Aerith laughed, smile coyly stretched across her face before she gave him what he wanted.

Cloud nearly lost his breath again as he watched his cock sink back into her, once again meeting the heat that he never knew could feel so good.

Reaching a hand up, he grabbed onto one of her tits while the other one gripped her waist, hips erratically buckling into her as she began to move.

"Fuck," Cloud cursed. He bit his bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood as he felt the tension at his stomach build up again. "You're so sexy, Aerith."

"I'm close," she panted as she rode him, making sure her descents down on his cock met his upward thrusts. "Really close."

"Let me."

Cloud brought her down so that she could nuzzle her face against his neck. Grabbing onto her ass with both his hands, he began to take control again as he frantically shoved himself into her, feeling the coil in his stomach ready to snap as Aerith's cute moans echoed straight into his ear.

"I love you," he groaned as he felt himself just seconds away from releasing. "I love you, Aerith."

"Me too. I love you too," Aerith sighed lovingly. "I'm going to cum."

"Me too."

With a few more strokes, Cloud felt himself snap as his liquid shot inside the condom, containing itself within the latex. He could feel Aerith continue to move as she rode him, her climax coming a little bit later. More than happy to help her, he continued his rapid speed until she finally came too.

"Holy gosh," Aerith whispered in amazement as she slowly sat back up. She got off of him as his softening member slipped out of her, happy at the immense amount of pleasure it just received moments ago. "Cloud, you're an animal."

With post-nut clarity hitting him hard, Cloud could feel himself burn in embarrassment at what he just did to his girlfriend as his hand wrapped lamely against his dick to take the condom off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so… _rough_." Looking at the limp latex in his hand, he nearly grimaced as he tied it up, took some tissues from the top of her dresser, and threw it into the garbage.

"It's okay, I liked it," she giggled as her innocent demeanor came back. She collapsed back onto bed as she caught her breath. "A lot."

"… Me too."

Cloud didn't join her as he put his pants back on. As much as he wanted to stay with her longer, he was getting sleepy, and he needed to leave or else he would just fall asleep here. However, Aerith seemed to have a different agenda on mind.

"Uh, where are you going? And why are you putting your pants back on?"

"Excuse me?" Cloud blinked at her; did she finally lose it? "It's getting late, and I should really head back before your mom off's my neck."

"You can leave before she wakes up for work then."

"I might fall asleep, though."

"… Who said we were sleeping?"

He didn't have the time to utter another word before Aerith crawled over to his lap and began caressing cock again, almost like a pet as she grinned wickedly at him. Even though he had just climaxed, Cloud could feel himself getting hard again.

"Don't tell me you want to do it again."

And his answer was given when Aerith, instead of just taking out one, took out the entire box of condoms from her drawer and placed it on the bed.

"You're cute," Aerith giggled before she pushed him back against the bed and began to have _her_ way with him this time. "Real cute."

When the early morning came after many more hours of bed creaking and lovemaking, Cloud finally was able to leave before Elmyra could catch him and murder him. However, left fearing for his lower private area, wondering if it was going to last through Aerith's enthusiasm for the many days to come.

Truly, she was something else.


End file.
